


Side Effects

by RainbowBrite



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:02:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowBrite/pseuds/RainbowBrite
Summary: The fights done, night has returned and the WoD could come and go as they please at last. But all that Light has left some sever effects they have been trying to hide....From a female warriors point of view.





	Side Effects

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a FFXIV story so hopefully it isn’t to awful. Please let me know what you think! I just hope I did G’raha Tia justice and didn’t place him out of character.

A loud cheering filled the Wandering Stairs bar as a few of its current patrons lifted a glass high “To the Warrior of Darkness!!” One patron cried, a large Ronso man with a wide grin on his face. The people around him cheered and laugh, taking deep drinks and speaking loudly to one another. Laughter filled the air and music played softly in the background, it was a completely different atmosphere then from only a few weeks ago. 

A smile crept to the warriors face, laughing softly at the display. She had come to the First to check on the Scions, poor Tatar’s still worried and would fret over their well being and insisted that they needed to be checked on. She could still hear the Lalafell crossing her arms and declaring “No argument from you! Someone needs to go check on them and your the only one who can go over there. And besides, you deserve some time to relax with friends after everything you’ve done.” And with a smile Tataru all but shoved her out the doors.

And now here she was, after checking on them and making sure everything was alright she was here enjoying the last day before she went on back to the source. She finished her drink and rose to return to her room, waving goodbye to those who were not to deep in their cup to notice their surroundings. The walk to the room was peaceful and cool, the stars above a beautiful reminder of everything that they had achieved. Once inside she started to slip off her armor, ready to rest for the day when a burning pain rose in her chest, painful enough to bring her to her knees. The pain spread through her chest and into her other limbs, a scream slipping through her lips as she fell forward and her forehead rested on the floor. 

She recognized this pain, the searing and burning feeling like her soul was slowly being destroyed. While the Light was gone completely, this pain would randomly come back to haunt her. She groaned, tears streaming down her face, it was impossible to tell how much time was passing during this but it always felt like it was never going to end. The sound of her room doors flying open only slightly registered in her ears, causing her to fall to her side and thud softly on the floor. 

The feeling of a cool hand cupping her face and a gently touch as she was lifted slightly caused her to groan in pain once more “Oh my dearest friend... Why did you not tell me what was happening.” She knew that voice all to well, his gentle and calming tone helped to bring her focus on him and less on the pain “Can you tell me what is wrong? Surely there is something I can do to help.”

She slowly opened her eyes, meeting the beautiful ruby ones staring down at her with his hood pushed back“G’raha...” She managed to choke out, voice raspy from the strain “...I’m Sorry.” 

G’raha was quick to shake his head and tightened his hold on the warrior, a small smile gracing his face “You have nothing to apologize for, if anything it should be I who should be sorry. For not noticing or even considering that something was wrong sooner.” He shifted slightly, his ears flattened back in worry as he quickly checked her over “You don’t seem to have any external wounds...” he mused, his voice full of concern.

She laughed softly “It’s not that.” The pain was slowly starting to supside, her breathing finally starting to slow and return to normal “I think it’s a side effect from all the Light from before. It comes and goes at random.” Her eyes clenched closed tightly, her hands gripping at stomach and a sharp pain shot through once more then slowly started to fade as well. The length of time it lasted varied greatly, some days it only lasted for a few moments and others it felt like hours. And the amount of pain varies as well, ranging as something as small as her hand feeling like it was burning to the full blown pain she was feeling now.

G’raha’s entire face screamed of fear for her as he helplessly watched, unable to do anything “Should I send for Ryne? Surely there is something she or someone else may do for you.” 

The warrior smiled “It’s okay, it will go away on its own. It’s already starting to fade.” She finally pushed herself up some and sitting up on her own. She winced at the movement, causing G’raha’s ears to twitch as he reached out just in case. She took a deep breath, watching as G’raha shifted the way he was sitting on the floor. She sat still and silent for a few moments, seemingly deep in thought. Another burst of pain surged through her arms and she promptly laid herself down, right into G’raha’s lap. She could tell without even looking that he immediately froze with his hands raised, a full blown blush rising to his cheeks “Please G’raha... just. Just let me stay like this for a while.” Her gaze shifted to look straight into his, pleading him to give her that one comfort.

He sighed deeply and turned his face away, trying his best to hide the embarrassment from his face “Very well. If that’s what you wish.” He clenched his hands carefully placed them on the floor beside them.

She smiled and turned her head in his lap, closing eyes and curling up slightly “Thank you.” 

She wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that before she started to drift off to sleep, but at one point she could have sworn she heard G’raha singing a soft tune and gently lay his crystal covered hand on her head and stroke her hair. She fell asleep with a smile, the pain completely disappearing and her dreams filled with adventures. But this time not alone, a certain red haired Miqo’te along with her.

Outside the room Lyna stood from where she had been resting on the wall, silently keeping a ear and eyes open just in case. It was hard not worry when the Exarch had basically sprinted from the tower to the warriors room at full speed. She glanced in one last time, then silently closed the door so they would have peace and quiet.


End file.
